


原型体.（Alex二代x一代）

by xy93001



Category: Prototype
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy93001/pseuds/xy93001
Summary: 他们是同一种东西，很多意义上。而二人的拥抱，囊括了所有罪恶与不得已。





	原型体.（Alex二代x一代）

二代：Mercer  
一代：Alex  
私设如山，总之一代完全被压就是了。

  
二人的拥抱，囊括了所有罪恶与不得已。

  
  
Alex在被抓起来的当时，他就意识到了事情的不对劲，也隐约感觉到了发展会脱离掌控，但他仅有几日的生命——尽管也同时拥有不少人的记忆，还尚且不是很能理解当下的状况。

他的能力被压制得极为彻底，毫无疑问他只是勉强维持着形态——尽管他还没意识到自己是什么，对于形态的概念也并不深刻。他能感觉到手腕上的桎梏，而捆住他的东西，光凭触感他就能认出来，那和他体内不明的力量如出一辙。

Alex大声叫起来，哪怕挣开一点儿的束缚，或者只是让遮蔽视线的病毒松开点儿也好。他的内心不可避免的慌乱，皆因脑海里第一个蹦出来的可能性就是藏匿在下水道里的家伙还有余孽，可他明明记得伊丽莎白已经死的不能再死了，完全失去活性的病毒和一条死狗没什么区别，根本不足为虑。可现在的情况绝对不简单，Alex几乎做好了最坏的打算——可最坏的情况是什么呢？病毒体、黑色守望，还是别的什么？Alex挣脱不得分毫，就连回应都得不到，这太糟糕了。他就像被陡然扔进沙漠的婴儿，只能想着活下去，却根本不知如何去做，更不知道能做什么。

始作俑者在Alex或威胁或示弱的叫声中终于缓缓动手。Alex这才意识到他几乎躺在一块病毒上，触肢攀上他的嘴角，将他的嘴撑开再卡住牙齿，被迫大张着嘴的Alex只得用口呼吸，仰头造成的艰难喘息间还要控制节奏咽下积聚在喉咙处的唾液。作为原型体，Alex从未如此狼狈过，就算被扎了管血清的时候他也还能逃出生天，而不是像现在这样求生不得求死不能。

Alex的四肢仍旧在缓慢地下意识挣动，构不成威胁却仍旧乱来的抵抗终于引起了进一步的变化，他感受到一双冰冷的手覆上了他的腰，轻而易举掀开衬衫紧贴皮肤摩挲，而几根细小的触肢顺着下腹挑开皮带，轻而易举摸向男人的私密处。它们灵巧地拨开耻毛，循着还软趴趴在那里的性器缓慢缠绕。

Alex拥有不少人的记忆，也就明确地知道了眼下正在进行什么。羞赧的情绪霎时盖过了被控制的慌乱，他试图合拢双腿，可扯着他脚踝的触肢力道明显比他大了不是一点半点，经他这一挣扎反倒是变本加厉，触肢把他的脚踝和腿根叠在一起，更为大开的动作几乎叫Alex恨不得把整个下半身都剁了去。然而男性的身体是诚实的，他能清楚地感觉到触肢有节奏的收缩，贴合着性器将其牢牢包裹，紧致的吸力让他毫不费力地就硬起来。Alex乱了阵脚，被来不及吞咽的口水呛咳几声，终于在吞咽肌肉持续的抗拒下顺着嘴角淌下几滴涎液时，疑惑、羞耻、恐惧等诸多心理占据了他的大脑。许是这幅狼狈的模样对始作俑者起了什么效用，Alex捕捉到了一声极其轻微的嗤笑。与此同时盘旋在他下体顶端的触肢开始贴着冠状沟摩擦，圆润的头部搓着那道紧窄的肉缝，Alex此时的身躯感官与普通男人几乎无异，尿道口缓慢而细腻的磨蹭甚至戳刺都是过大的刺激。

Alex听到有人在他耳侧开口说话。  
“孩子。你将切身体会到一些东西。”

Alex的挣扎瞬间又提上几分力道，如果不是此时双手已经抚上胸肌的Mercer有意压制，恐怕此时二人就要即刻大打出手。Mercer此时已经主动暴露了身份，也就跻身进Alex两腿中央，隔着两层布料摆腰又撞又蹭Alex已经饱受折磨的下体。他手上的动作也愈发大胆，先把饱满的胸肌挤兑到一块儿，把两片肉抓得遍布指痕后又去打乳珠的主意，他用力掐着Alex的乳尖，强硬地把它们提起再松开，已经硬挺的乳粒被揉搓捏扁，阵阵刺痛伴随着快感逼得Alex四下扭动。

Alex几乎是第一时间就断定了是Mercer的所作所为，这个比他先行在命运轨道上的原型体，他的未来身，就像是吸了一年的精神鸦片，与他的思想完全相悖。争论从未在他们二人中彻底消失，短暂的停滞也是因为Alex被Mercer痛击在地，失去说话的能力。回到现在，Alex实则有些释然：也只能是Mercer了，毕竟此时他做出什么都在意料之中。而仅有数天战斗经验的Alex几乎无法与Mercer抗衡，他坦然接受了这次鞭笞，也许对Mercer来说，这个叫教导。

可他想让我感受什么？

Alex的疑问还未在脑海中成型便被一阵黏腻打断，湿漉漉的触肢突然撑开他的后穴，空气顺着被打开的缝隙进入体内一小截的位置。这种感觉绝对称不上好受，尤其是细小的触手还在他的肠壁上摁压，而先前贴着尿道口作乱的圆润触肢开始向里钻。Alex的双腿被大肆掰开，股间对方的蹭动满是性的气息，他焦急起来，浑身上下尽数失守，Mercer向来强硬——他从不征求Alex的任何意见。就连要使用后者的身体时，Mercer也充分体现了他身为暴君近乎残忍的掌控欲。Alex只能从喉咙里发出些意味不明的气喘，倒灌的唾液呛得他几近窒息，而Mercer却丝毫不管他有多难受，如果Alex柔韧性差一些，被Mercer硬生生掰断腿的事也不是不可能发生。二代的原型体占据着绝对优势，他不由分说地挤进一代身体的每一寸，先是搅起对方的软舌，触肢裹着唾液与那截红艳的舌交缠；双手揉捏推拉乳粒，把已经硬起来的红色圆珠以各种角度挤进乳肉中去；而在后穴胡来的触手早就摁压到Alex的前列腺，它们强硬地抵着那点不断施力，痉挛的括约肌丝毫不能阻挡更多触肢的深入，反倒是穴口一翕一合，向外淌着肠壁受了刺激后分泌出的清液，一片狼藉的胯间就像是盛情的邀请。Mercer没给Alex提问的机会，顶着尿道口的触手一直在伺机深入，Alex几乎把所有精力都放在前端才堪堪阻止了这一堪称恐怖的行径。  
  
  
Mercer也没有着急，他慢条斯理地剥掉Alex的裤子，把强壮有力的大腿架在两边，扭动的触手将关键部位裹了个严实，可Mercer却通过触手更直观地感受到Alex的每一寸。他扯开Alex的衬衫，朝挺立的乳珠吹了口气，瞧着那小东西的周围迅速起了一层疙瘩。他又抽出空来对视Alex的眼睛，后者蓝色的眸子里满是水雾，不得不承认这种状态过于适合这种颜色了，几乎找不到焦点的眼睛下意识躲闪着Mercer，而每次敏感点被触肢强烈地鞭笞时，那双眼睛就会瞬间迷离起来，嘴角溢出大股的涎液，一开始还有些许规律意义的叫骂已经全部变成了甜美的呻吟，Alex的状态刚刚好：他病态白的皮肤上泛起潮红，近乎扭曲的表情里是挣扎的情欲，胸膛随着呼吸剧烈起伏，而刻意被抬高的下体那边，穴口流着水打开的，一切都刚刚好。  
  
  
Mercer很享受。他直截了当地扣住Alex的腰侧，生着薄茧的手指摩挲白皙的皮肤，掐着腰部的撞击让Alex无处可逃，与触手质感完全不同的性器全根没入，再尽数抽出时Alex觉得自己整个灵魂也跟着被硬生生扯拽出去。他的喉结颤动着，痛苦的呛声与断断续续的呻吟都取悦了Mercer，于是Mercer低吼几声，蹙紧眉头开始更为凶狠的操干。他没给Alex休息的时间，初经人事的身体被打到最开，触肢扯着腿根把耻骨都掰得作响。Alex觉得自己快要疯了，紧致湿热的内里每一次被破开都是快感的积累，略显肿胀的腺体恬不知耻地传达着快乐。他动弹不能，就连辛辛苦苦维持的最后一丝防线都被轻易击破，触手顺着打开条缝隙的尿道长驱直入，一路抵到膀胱逼得Alex发出几声急促的尖叫。  
  
“反抗我是没有用的，Alex.”  
  
Mercer抵着Alex的腿根干，他每次都精准地撞在能让Alex两眼翻白的点上，速度快到Alex的后穴都来不及合拢就要被再度操开。夸张的水声在交合处响起，黏腻的浊液和泡沫粘在红艳的穴口，烂熟的媚肉甚至都被夸张地翻出来一点。被施暴的身体积聚的快感向前端汇聚，Alex快要疯了，他就像个容纳性高潮的桶，Mercer已经把他逼到了极限，可Mercer同时也堵上了他的发泄口。  
  
  
Alex想开口诉求，在嘴里搅动的触手却不给他说出哪怕一个单词的机会。快感积聚得多了就要变成痛苦，偏偏极度兴奋的Alex能清楚地感觉到每一点每一滴快感的流入，他浑身都在痉挛，被勒紧的地方颤抖着留下青紫的痕迹。这种痛苦持续了几乎一个世纪那么漫长，身上的Mercer终于闷哼一声，与此同时前端的触手猛然抽离出去。瞬间的压差让他无法调动起一丝肌肉，如果他还是个完全正常的男人，恐怕这时候就要淅淅沥沥地从马眼里漏尿。白光在眼前、脑内不断炸裂闪烁，Mercer却又大手一挥钳上了Alex的脖子，脖颈处的力道不断收紧，痛苦的快感余韵还未过去，Alex就陷入两眼发黑的窒息中。Mercer尽他最大的努力延长了Alex的精神感受。几乎昏死过去的Alex听见Mercer似乎在他耳边说了什么，可他自己沙哑的哭声几乎把它们尽数掩盖下去了。  
  
  
Alex失去了意识，他眼角猩红，Mercer俯身吻了吻咸腥的眼泪，视线下移，泥泞不堪的下身简直可以用惨不忍睹来形容。或青或紫的掐痕遍布腰际，病毒的触肢早就撤下，取而代之的是腿根处留下暗红色的勒痕，就连白皙的臀肉都被拍打充血，终于合上了点儿的穴口还在缓慢向外流出腥臊的浊液。  
  
  
  
Mercer动了动嘴唇，最终也没把Alex从眉头紧锁的失去意识状态中唤醒。  
他突然觉得有些事情似乎不必非要他知道了。


End file.
